The Seduction
by Keroru
Summary: THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER SRY I AM NOT GOING 2 UPDATE!! Inu-Yasha falls for Kagome and wants her to feel the same way about her...I know bad summery


Disclaimer: don't own this... don't sue please   
Warning: run while you can...run run!  
  
  
With his horse Lighting Inu-Yasha crept slowly passed the sleeping guard. Thanking the heavens that the man on duty was a lazy sow. He should really report this to his father but he was to happy to escape the confines of the castle. Dressed as he was, a pheasant, no one would notice him, his horse was a bit of a problem since it was a purebred and had magnificent coloring. Inu-yasha had gotten an idea he had threw a dirty cloth over Lightning covering his appearance. As he got out of sight of the castle Inu-Yasha leapt onto Lightning and galloped into the Royal Forest, so named because it was right next to the Royal Castle. As Inu-Yasha rode he thought how he loved the feeling of a horse underneath him and the fact that he could forget all his duties and confinements of being the Prince of Innoshe Isles while riding. He loved being out so much that soon time passed by quickly. As he was heading home with a resigned sigh a sudden storm took hold. Lightning spooked by the thunder ran around wild and it was all Inu-Yasha could do to control him. So focused was he that he hit his head on a hanging branch and fell unconscious onto the ground. Even though he was scared Lightning stayed by his master.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Ahhh how can it rain so suddenly?"   
Kagome ran home trying without success to cover her head and the herbs she had been gathering before the storm took place. Kagome ran without looking for she knew the forest like the back of her hand for she had been born in this wilderness. As she ran around a tree she suddenly tripped!  
As Kagome came up she noticed her precious herbs scattered over the mossy floor of the forest.  
"Kuso!"  
'Now it will take forever to dry..'   
'' = thoughts  
So intent was she on gathering her herbs that she forgot the whinny that had came out of Lightning's mouth when she had tripped on his master.   
Kagome suddenly turn realizing that she had tripped over something... There before her stood her great beauty and next to him was a human! Kagome forgetting all about her herbs rushed over to Inu-Yasha and gently roused him.   
Inu-Yasha woke and staring down at him was an angel (so he thought) before he was pulled under again. Kagome as a miko had no choice to help the wounded so she with great effort lift Inu-Yasha onto what appeared to be his horse.   
  
~~~~~~~  
Kagome arrived home leading Lightning by his muzzle to the sight of her mother Kaede standing anxiously at the door waiting for her.   
"Kagome who's this?"  
"I don't know mom. I found him lying unconscious on the ground."  
"Oh bring him in before he catches a cold and put his horse in the barn Kagome."  
"Yes mom"  
  
~~~~~~~  
3 days passes... before Inu-Yasha woke up..  
"Eh! where am I ???" said Inu-Yasha  
Kagome having been sitting by his side when he woke answered  
"Your in my home. I found you unconscious in the forest."  
Inu-Yasha having believed that the people who had told him that there was such a thing as love at first sight would never doubt them again. For looking at Kagome had caused him to fall in love not just with her beauty for in her eyes shone the goodness she had inside.  
"emm are you ok do you remember anything" concerned over her patient  
Having decided he wanted to stay and win the heart of Kagome and having also coming up with a plan he decided to lie even thought he felt perfectly fine.  
"ehhh all I remember is my name, Inu-Yasha" taking the chance of letting his name be said  
"ohh noo" not recognizing Inu-Yasha'a name at all for she was innocent outside of her home and forest  
"Do I no you??"  
"No, my name is Kagome"  
"Kuso I was hoping you would know where I came from"  
"I'm sorry but no, I'm so sorry."  
Inu-Yasha gently lift Kagome's chin marveling at the softness of her flesh.  
"What do you have to be sorry for?? If it wasn't for you I think I would be dead by now." then placing a kiss on her hand  
"Oh..Oh it it was nothing" her heart beating wildly at the feel of this strangers lips on her hand.   
His hand still holding hers he notice the sudden change of pulse and smiled a secret grin of triumph.   
Kagome stood up and started pacing around the room not wanting the stranger to take her hands into his again, for she liked it there but being a miko meant hands off, especially when they looked as handsome as Inu-Yasha.  
"ehh If my mother doesn't mind I think you could be able to stay here and work off your food and board. If you don't mind??"  
"Oh no! I don't mind at all and thank you." flashing her with a winsome grin that had Kagome's heart beating wildly again  
"No..no problem" Kagome stuttered  
"I feel like dancing would you accompany me?" finding an excuse to hold her close.  
"Oh I don't know how" blushed Kagome  
"Oh its easy! Even though I can't remember anything I have a faint knowledge of it"  
"Oh ok then"  
Inu-Yasha slipped his hands around Kagome's waist and placed her hands onto of his shoulder while the other was held loosely in his hand. Gently he twirled and stepped while Kagome tried to follow his lead. As Kagome slipped again ,trying to follow Inu-Yasha's moves, she fell against Inu-Yasha's chest. As she tried to move Inu-Yasha held her captive against him.   
'His chest its so firm and safe...I wonder what it would feel like to lie against him all day... nonsense your a miko you can't be falling for any guy especially one you just met days ago'  
Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome and wonder if he should be so bold as to kiss those wonderful lips of hers.. just as he was about to lower his head a women he didn't know stepped into the room.  
"Mother!" pushing away from Inu-Yasha'a chest. Having no choice he let her out of his grip.  
"This is Inu-Yasha, mother." pretending that a moment ago she wasn't held tightly against a stranger's chest  
"Hello Inu-Yasha. I'm Keade, Kagome's mother" noticing the blush on her daughters face  
"Hi Mrs..."  
"Higurashi" supplied Kagome  
"Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you for saving my life"  
"Its no problem."  
"Mother, I told Inu-Yasha that he could stay with us and do odd chores around the house. Is that ok?"  
"Of course, of course" a distracted Keade said for she had finally remembered why Inu-Yasha had looked so familiar. He was the Prince of Innoshe Isles!  
"So Inu-Yasha you don't remember anything??" questioned Keade  
"Yes Mrs. Higurashi, I don't"  
  
  
Author's Note: Going to stop here since I think I have written enough considering my other stories! Please review! 


End file.
